Forever Loved
by GleeFanForever-CJ
Summary: I was lucky to get anyway. You don't know how I felt. Scared, worried, frightened. My stomach clutched as I stared into the distance where all I could see was a black shadow coming closer and closer. I wondered why I was just standing there. A Statue.
1. Valentines Day

**So, this is my first real fanfic. I wrote this long ago, and I have 2 sequls, the last one not finished but I'm going to combine them with this one, so I decieded to change the charcters into glee ones and make it a glee fanfic. Hope you enjoy, review please! Thankss!**

**Btw, just thought I would say there are some non glee things, for example, Shelby IS part of this family because I wanted her to be :) and Puck is her little brother, just saying.**

**Don't like don't hate :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1.<span>

My name is Rachel. I am 15 years old and my birthday is the 23rd of March. Many people think I look like all these celebs, so I will see what you think. I have dark, strong brown eyes and dark brown hair, my hair is long and wavy while shiny. My eye-lashes are quite long; all my friends think I have fake eye-lashes. My lips are curved and are small. So, what do you think?

I woke up this morning, feeling fresh and fine. Maybe because it is Valentines Day! So I went downstairs to have breakfast. No cards. My little brother was down already, he is 9. His name is Puck. He had is toy shark out and making it poke his breakfast cereal. I told him to stop, but all he did is poke me. So I didn't bother. I ate my cereal and got a drink. For some reason, the orange juice was FREZZING. I asked mum (Shelby) what was wrong with the fridge; she said that an engineer guy is coming to fix it. So I had to make do with tap water. After I had finished, I brushed my teeth and got dressed into my hideous school uniform. I bet your thinking 'I bet it isn't that bad', but trust me. It is. The colour is a horrible dark green with knee-length black skirts. The jumper is the green colour and the T-shirt/top is brown. Ha, I told you. Anyway, so I went back downstairs to watch TV until my best friend ever Quinn arrived. When she arrived we set off for our 10 minute walk to school. Quinn is 15 like me, but she is older. By one month, exactly. Her birthday is the 23rd of February! She has blonde hair that shines so much in the summer sun. She has such a nice figure too. Her eyes are Hazel which shines too. Sometimes I wonder how I got such a good friend like Quinn… anyway. So we were walking down my road when she saw her boyfriend Sam. Sam is 16, he has blonde hair like Quinn and Green/Hazel eyes. So we were waking with him too. He was talking about how he is nearly at the right amount of money for his collage fees! Quinn said she is no where near, or something, I kinda blanked out.. ha. So when we finally got to school after the longest 10 minutes of my life, Quinn and I went of to our lockers. I opened my locker and I had one valentine card, but I didn't know who from. Quinn got tons, of course. I'm usually so happy for her, but I felt jealous today. Maybe because she has a boyfriend and I don't, or because she got loads of cards? I don't know, but she is still my best friend. I had to ask her I she knew who this was from. "Quinn, do you recognise this person's handwriting?"

"Let me look" She looked and just stared and the card.

"What?" she turned her head to look at me. She gave me the card and told me to look over it again. Then I realized, it was from Finn Hudson, the cutest guy in our year, who I have liked since I met him! Today's the day, I thought. Then the bell went, and I remembered I had Science with him today! Yay!

In Science I saw him looking at me and he winked at me. Then we had to get into partners. The most amazing thing happened to me! He asked if I could go with him! I said yes of course, and while we were working he asked me out! On a proper date! So in English, where I sit next to Quinn, I told her.

"You're joking! OMG! Yay YAY YAY YAY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"I know! I can't wait! He is taking me to the cinema tomorrow night"

"I am so happy for you Rachel!" And then of course the bell went. LUNCH! Quinn and I were sitting in our normal places we sit every lunch when Sam came over, and then Finn came! We all sat together, talking.

"I have so many girls come up to me today!" spoke Sam.

"Well lucky you have me" said Quinn.

"Rachel, you know the cinema, what do you want to see?" Finn's sweet soft voice spoke.

"That new movie, umm, Castor!" I said back, I really wanted to see this since the moment it came out.

"OK then." Finn replied. Then out of the blue, he lent in to me and gave me a kiss!

* * *

><p>Mum said later that night it was alright to go to the cinema! I thought this was it. My chance to have a good guy, not a bad. I fell asleep so quickly that night, I was too excited. That next morning, I was dancing downstairs, all round the house. Luckily it was a Saturday, which meant I could shop! I rang Quinn up and asked her if she wanted to come and she did. We went to loads of shops, and I found the perfect outfit! Quinn said I looked stunning in it and I was so excited! But when I was trying on the outfit, I saw the meanest girl in our year, Santana. She thought she was the best at everything, literally. In year 7, she tripped me up by the mud pit and I was covered. She walked over to me, with her 'crew' Britanny and Lauren. They started talking loudly about me.<p>

"Britanny, don't you think RACHEL looks fat?" Santana said.

"Yeah totally." Britanny said. Then they laughed and walked off. Quinn told me to ignore them, but I couldn't. It was too hard. So I brought the outfit anyway. Quinn came over to help me with make-up and things for my big night! When the time came, Finn knocked and my door and we set off. I had a great time with him. We kissed again, and when he dropped me home, I wanted to be with him again. I craved him; I craved more and more, until it was uncontrollable. It may sound crazy to you, but it was a problem I had, I started getting so depressed when I wasn't with him.

After a while, my mum was getting worried, so she took me to the doctors not knowing much about Finn, the doctor said to my mum "her mind is just thinking about Finn, she can't concentrate so she goes crazy about him." My mum, replied in a shocked voice, "I can get her to stay away from him for a while? How long?"

"Around 2-3 weeks. Do they go to school together?"

"Yes, and they are in quite a few classes"

"Organise a holiday and take her with, so then she can relax, but if that doesn't work, tell me and i will refer her to a therapist.

"Ok, thank you" With that we left.

That night mum was getting tickets, and 2 days after, holiday.

* * *

><p>2 Days after, we were on a plane, but Finn was still on my mind. He was drifting slowly though. It was Mum, Dad, Puck and I. Of course Puck was annoying (as usual) but it was something I had to cope with. When we landed, we were at New York! It was amazing! I was amazed at all the places and the hotel we were staying in, 5 STAR, 1st CLASS! Finn slipped my mind. Mum saw it was working, but wasn't sure what would happen.<p>

In the morning we went shopping (mum and I while Puck and dad went to the cinema), the shops are AMAZING! We went to a great variety of shops, shoes, clothes, make-up and so much more! I never told Finn that we were going on holiday, I thought about him at night, wondering what was happening. But I missed him, everyday, if I was relaxing, he was on my mind. I told mum that I needed to see him, but she wouldn't let him come out or I go back, I was stuck.

One day, Finn text, it said: "where are you? Your car isn't home and you're no-where to be found, everyone's worried, especially me. Love you x" I was crushed. So I replied: "were on holiday, I would have told you, but I didn't see you, mum wouldn't let me. Tell everyone and I hope your ok. Love you too x". I needed him so bad, now even if I was hyper and excited he was on my mind again. The feeling was getting worse. Mum saw this and had a chat with me.

"Sammy, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing mum." I replied.

"Something's up, is it Finn?"

"No mum! I haven't been thinking about him." I couldn't let her know.

"Well then what's wrong?"

"I miss my friends, because I didn't get enough time to tell them!"

"You will see them soon. It's not like its pain to be with us."

"Mum you don't know what position I'm in. It really is. I need my friends and Finn! It's hard for me. Didn't you get this feeling when you were younger?"

"Course, I was young once. I know it's hard, but you need to deal with it, now go off to bed. You need to relax."

So I stomped off in a big huff. How could she! If you think about it, I live with my friends, I'm always with them. It's and when I'm not with them because my friends and I are so close.

That week was hard, but I knew every second was getting me closer to home, so I put up with my annoying brother, tired dad and enthusiastic mum. Great. As these days went on, It was harder without him, but mum wouldn't let me text him! She said it was for my own good and took away my phone! That was nice wasn't it! My dad doesn't even CARE! He just goes of and watches TV if he isn't with us. And my Puck just annoys me; it really makes my day, worse. We had internet Connection though, and as I brought my iPod secretly, I went on facebook, and Finn was online, we were talking for hours because my mum was shopping with Puck, while dad is watching TV, again! I was also talking to Quinn and loads of other friends from school, but as soon as I heard mum walk in, so I quickly logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>This kinda fails in the aspect that in the book I wrote, I just did the first 3 chapters because they are really short, and it has one chapter left, so I'm going to have to find a way to connect them, and I have no idea how to lol, so be warned, the next chapter may be MEGA short.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, if I did I would make this happen :P**

**Review :)**


	2. Always Scared

**OMG guyyss I'm sorry I haven't updated! I was going to in half term but I was so busy! I sorry! Please apolagize. So this is a MEGA short chapter so sorry, but the first book I did only had 4 chapters, but I will update ASAP with the next part! So, hope you guys enjoy! Thanks to the people who reviewed! Read on!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

A week to go, but I was stressing out. Mum saw so much of that, at the swimming pool, I used to just try and stand up, and nearly drown. At the hotel, I used to sit on my bed and cry. Dad said to mum "she needs to go home, remember when you were like her about me?"

"I know she does, but we have one more week! And no, I never was like that with you."

"Fine, but you need to let her leave, just have me, you and Puck, it's better for her."

"Fine, I will go talk to her first."

Mum came into my room where I was crying again. She told me that I could go if there are any flights, and there was one the next day. So that night, I went online but Finn wasn't. This was strange, he is always online. Mum let me have my phone, so I rang him. No answer. So I decided to ring Quinn, as she wasn't online either. No answer either. I was worried, I couldn't wait to leave! The next morning we had to leave at 4:30 as my flight was at 5:30 (New York Time) and it is an 8 hour flight. As New York is 5 hours behind England, I would land 6:30pm at England. Mum had given me the spare key for home, so as soon as I got the taxi back, I logged onto facebook on my laptop, but still Quinn and Finn were not online. Rang them, no answer. Worried sick, I rang Finn's home, his dad picked up in a sad voice.

"Hi, is Finn there? It's Rachel."

"No, bye." Then he hangs up. Why was it like this? So I tried Quinn's home, and it was her mum, crying her eyes out.

"Hi, is Quinn Home? It's Rachel."

"I haven't seen her for nearly 2 days. She was with Finn last time I knew. Bye." This got be so scared, what if Finn is going to break up with me, or cheated? It's hard to deal with it.

I went out, because I knew the most likely place they would be is the park. It took me around 10 minutes as the park is rather close, and it was dark, and all I could hear was the leaves rattling and the wind blowing. Then I saw a dark shadow, coming closer and closer. I couldn't move, it was impossible. I don't know what got into me that night. Maybe it's because I was desperate to find him. But maybe it was just because, I needed to know everything. This figure came Closer and closer. But still no movement. I saw a shadow of a gun, and then I tried to run. Before I blinked something made a bang. It was the gun. I was so scared, I had to save myself. Then something grabbed me. I looked up at this figure, and it was a killer I saw on the news. I don't know why, but I said "Where are Finn and Quinn?"

"Ha, you won't see them." He replied and he looked up into the sky. I was scared so much, I just ran. He chased me home. So I called the police, and I was so scared I fainted. The police got here, and looked though the window and saw me. They rang the hospital and they got me, while the police was with this killer.

When I woke up, the nurse was there. She told me that mum, dad and Puck had just landed, I couldn't wait to see them, and I should have stayed with them. I could have died. When they arrived, they were so happy to see me, even Puck. Then the nurse also told me that Finn and Quinn were in the same hospital. I wanted to know why. She told me they got shot by the same killer who could have got me. She took me down to see them. They were awake, luckily. I was so happy to see them! Finn talked to me, he said he was happy to see me. Quinn was happy too. I apologized to them both, Mum realised that I cant be separated from my friends, they mean to much, and also to never let me go to that park after 8. Me, Finn, Quinn and Sam remained friends. Roy said he was happy to see all of us again, which was very nice of him!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this was so bad! Hopefully the next chapter will let you forgive me! Anyway, make sure you guys review!<strong>


	3. Sweet Sixteen

**So guys, I know been long since I updated again, but I'm back! Hoping you haven't left me! Before I get started: I have skipped two years, and I did in the original as well, because when I wrote it before I didn't want to have loads of random stuff in the middle so, now that is cleared up, lets get on with the story peeps :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

He stared at me with his big brown eyes as we lay together, still. "I love you." Head said, my heart ponding. "I love you too." I said, my true honesty. I had been with Finn for two years now, my love for him now more than ever. He kissed me once again, softly, and in that moment, I was lost. Finn made me lost, he is amazing. That time, that night, I lost something a big part of me, and remembering how is the easiest thing. The thing is, two months on, my mum doesn't know. What did I lose?

My Virginity.

Chapter 3.

3 weeks before it happened, Quinn was giving out her Sweet Sixteen party invited, we had been planning it for months! She gave them out and it was the only thing everyone was talking about for those 3 weeks, they were talking about what they were going to wear, who they were going with, asking Quinn what food and drinks would be there, and everyone kept texting her about it, saying how cool it was going to be.

2 weeks to go, Quinn was organising her dress, we both went shopping as I needed one too, and then with just one week to go, we had a huge sleepover making sure everything was planned, outfits, guests, food, drinks and all that. Then, they night before I was so excited, I was staying at Quinn's after the party finished as well! Then, it was party time...

* * *

><p>I walked into Quinn's house feeing amazing, feeling special. Not many people had arrived when I got there, but of course Sam was there, with Quinn, but as soon as she saw me she ran over and gave me a massive hug. I then gave her birthday present to her, which was a huge make up kit, curling iron and some hair accessories and then the biggest BFF card I could find! She loved it and gave me another massive hug.<p>

After everyone was there, the party had begun, it was the night Quinn and dreamed off. I was with Finn most of the night, sitting down with other mates chatting. half an hour into the party, I realised someone carrying alcohol around, and passing it to others, so I went to tell Quinn, but she said said she wanted to have alcohol at the party so she didn't seem 'lame', so I had to play along and tell her it was a good idea. When I went back to Finn I saw that he had some in his cup, and he persuaded me to try some It wasn't that bad, although, I can't remember the name of it so we won't go into details, but it was the first time I had tried alcohol. I made sure I didn't have so much that I was drunk, and so did Finn. We basically spent the whole night together, kissing, talking, hugging or snuggling. I was so happy for Quinn and myself. Quinn was also with Sam most of the night, and she had so much fun, but I couldn't work out whether she was drunk or not.

Anyway the night was great until I saw Santana, Britanny and Lauren walk in. Santana had been jealous of me since the day she saw Finn and I kissing at school. I ran up to Quinn and basically screamed at her, "What are _they_ doing here?" I was so annoyed at her, she knew how much we hated each other! She just replied "This is_ my _party." I simply felt betrayed, Hannah knew that Santana was out to get me, yet she still invited her, so I decieded to stay with Finn. He didn't know about the feud between Santana and I. It scared me everytime he looked away, so I followed hi eyes, those deep eyes, deep and brown and pretty. I was looking into them when he turned back round to face me. There we were, looking straight into each others eyes, and we kissed once again. Then we heard a cough, and we stopped. The cough was of course from Santana, saying she needed to talk to Finn, that is when I knew it would be trouble. Finn told me to wait where we were seated but as soon as Finn was out of sight, I ran to Quinn to tell her. She automatically apologized as we ran to where Santana had taken Finn. When we got there, they were just talking. I had a huge sign of relief. Santana snapped at me, saying "A little privacy please!" Then Quinn turned straight to me and said "See, you had nothing to be worried about." And walked back to Sam. Finn and I were walking back to the sofa when Santana decided to join us, and Finn being the kind guy he is, didn't say no. That point onwards was a roller-coaster. I had a huge need for a drink, so I told Finn I would be back in 5. As I got my drink, I turned around to see what was happening. I started to cry. Santana and finally got me. She was kissing Finn, but that's not what hurt. What hurt was that he was kissing her back. I ran out of Quinn's living room crying my eyes out, and ran out her front door. I heard her chase after me, and I fell to the ground sobbing. It felt like someone stabbed me, right then and there. I explained everything to Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is a new chapter. I wanted to end it here because again the 2nd part is quite short so I thought next chapter short then start having mega long chapters, hoping this is okay for all of you though?<strong>

**Review!**

**Bye bye all! :)**


	4. The Situation

**OMG I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been planning to update for ages now but I haven't had time. I lost my notebook too, but found it which is why I am updating. Also, just wanted to say, if you read fics on then read mine please, my name is: CJlovesLiam1D **

**please do read, anyway, on with my story here. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

He stared at me with his big brown eyes as we lay together, still. "I love you." Head said, my heart ponding. "I love you too." I said, my true honesty. I had been with Finn for two years now, my love for him now more than ever. He kissed me once again, softly, and in that moment, I was lost. Finn made me lost, he is amazing. That time, that night, I lost something a big part of me, and remembering how is the easiest thing. The thing is, two months on, my mum doesn't know. What did I lose?

My Virginity.

Chapter 4.

All Quinn could say was, "Finn? Really? Of everyone that is here?" When finally, she got up and said, "Come on, lets go tell him." As we got up, we saw him. Standing right next to us, his big brown eyes looking directly at me.

"Rachel... I..." He said, but I cut him short.

"You what? Am sorry for stabbing my heart? For kissing my_ enemy?_"

"Yes and Yes. Look at the time.. when it happened... I don't know what happened... what came over me, but... I...I love you Rachel." I was speechless. I ran up to him, wanting to slap him for everything. Even if what he just said was true.

"Love me enough to kiss another g..." I was cut short by his lips on mine.

"I love you so much Rachel."

"Prove it, how do I really know?"

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and we ran back inside to Quinn's. We stood right in front of Santana and he kissed me passionately. Santana stormed out of the part as I smiled. "I'm not done." Finn spoke, as went and whispered something into Quinn's ear. She nodded at me. Finn came back, grabbed my hand again and we ran upstairs into Hannah's room. Finn then shut the door behind me. "You said prove it, so I will." He lay me on Quinn's bed and started to kiss me again, but it was more passionate, his breathing getting heavier as he moaned in my mouth. He was suddenly shirtless, and so was I, but within the next 5 minutes we were both naked, and I realised what he was doing to prove to me that he loved me. It was that moment on that I truly believed him.

We were there for at least and hour, touching, kissing, hugging. He did love me, and I realised it now. We both moaned and moaned until Finn hit it and screamed. There was a small pause as we calmed down, and he whispered in my ear, "I told you, I love you."

"I love you too." A grin on my face, I couldn't believe what had just happened to me.

I still stayed at Quinn's that night and I told her everything that happened. She was so happy for me, and then she told me that her and Sam were meeting next week and she was hoping they would do the deed. We both laughed.

The next morning I told Quinn not to mention anything to anyone, and she swore to me that she wouldn't. Mum collected me around 2pm, and as soon as I got home I was talking to Finn about the night before. He said he enjoyed every second of it, and I told him the same.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, seeing Finn was amazing. We spoke about how it would be our secret and how no one would know. And that is what we thought.<p>

2 months on, still only Finn, Quinn and I knew, and Quinn said that weekend after Sam and her had done it, she felt amazing too. So these 2 months on, as Quinn was legal, she brought 2 pregnancy tests and we organised a sleepover. We painted out nails, talked, watched movies, all the usual stuff and then when her mum and dad went to bed, we got them out. Quinn went first, then I did mine. We left them for 5 minutes and then Quinn looked at hers.

Pregnant.

Quinn was jumping up and down, she was so happy, and she persauded me to read mine.

Pregnant.

I was so happy, but after 5 minutes of being over the moon, we realised that our parents would be horrified if they knew. We had to think of something, fast.

* * *

><p>So mum or dad don't know anything. Hannah hasn't told hers either, but the bumps only get bigger.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so there is chapter 4. Sorry if it's really bad :L hope you guys enjoyed it, remember to review! Hope I will update soon!<strong>


	5. The Problem

**Look who is back. Don't you feel awesome? Anyway, I was bored so I felt like updating. I'm going to start to do shout outs at the end of my chapters so guys review or add to favourites! I'm going to do shout outs for people who have liked it so far (eg. Favorited, Reviewed etc.)**

**Anyway, here is chapter 5! (New summary btw!)**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Tired. No rest anymore. It's taken over my life. My family hate me. What is the point of me being here? Quinn's perfect, she is still at home. She doesn't need a job at 16. No. It;s always me. My life is wrecked forever, and I can't stop it.

Chapter 5.

That second month when they didn't know tore me apart. I would sit in the park crying, or spending the whole weekend getting baby things or new sloppy jumpers. The difference with Quinn was, she made Sam get it, ad hid her bump, so never spent any money. While I was crying she was probably with Sam. No, Finn left me. I hated my life after my parents found out.

It was 3 months on, when my mum noticed my stomach. She said,

"Rachel, have you been eating a lot lately?"

"No." I replied, knowing what was coming.

"Oh well, why have you been buying new clothes?"

"No reason." She was onto it, worse than I thought.

"Rachel... are y-you... pr-preg...pregnant?" There was a long pause, which felt like a lifetime to me. I couldn't help but cry. Mum knew. Dad stared.

"Why Rachel? Why?" Mum said, crying too now. Before I could even think to reply my dad shouted.

"Get out. You have 10 minutes to get your things and leave." My heart sank, my own father? I know it;s not ideal being pregnant at 16, but I was. And I was keeping this baby. No matter what. No one could force me, I'm not crushing a life I've created, it's not fair. So I packed all my things while I sobbed. Then I heard my dad calling.

"Come on, now."

This is not how I planned my life, but it's just turned out this way.

I went downstairs, as I stood in the doorway, I said to them,

"Sorry." And walked out.

* * *

><p>Half 7 at night, walking down the road, my head down. I walked straight to Quinn's, when she opened the door, she gave me a massive hug, and she let me stay. Later that night, her parents heard Quinn and I talking about her baby, and they asked her if she was pregnant; she told them everything. They told me I could only stay for one night because of the stress it would give her, another baby in the house.<p>

I'm losing everyone. My life sucks.

That night, I lay awake, Quinn fast asleep. All I could think about was Finn. What he would say, if he would let me stay with him. I hoped. At around 2am, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up at around 9am, Quinn was already eating her breakfast. I left her house quite early that morning, I couldn't be around her. I was walking through the park when I saw Santana, she screamed at me,<p>

"Oi, did Finn knock you up?" and laughed. How did she know? I cried for what again, felt like a lifetime. I sat at a bench near-by, with all my things beside me, as I sat there at cried. People would just walk by, looking at me. No one ever offered a hand. I felt so lost, alone. I decided to see Finn, so I walked to his house. When I got there, he was sitting staring out the window. A look of guilt on his face. I ran up to the door, knocked very loudly, until he answered and walked back to his place next to the window, I followed him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Finn?" He didn't reply. "F-Finn, I've been kicked out. I need a place to stay..." He looked at me.

"Rachel, I've done something wrong, and you are going to hate me for it."

"Finn, I love you, I will never, _ever, _hate you. Tell me, please?"

"I... I got drunk the other night and a friends party, and I don't remember what exactly happened, but I remember Santana an-"

"Don't say it. I know what is coming." Tears were rolling down my face.

"We...we had se..sex... and now all I know is... I love her..." I couldn't believe it. Betrayal, he betrayed me. Without thinking I said,

"I'm carrying your child and you are telling me this? You are right, I _do _hate you. You were the only person I had left, but I guess I was wrong." I ran out the house, Finn shouting my name. I just ran. Nothing could stop me, so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys again... Sorry for the short chapter :O but I thought this would be cool, ending here! Right now... SHOUT OUTS WOOOO.<strong>

**First shoutout to... rainthenrainbows... who was the first person to favourite my story and review it! woooo!**

**Second shoutout to... noro... who has been awesome enough to keep reviewing! woooo! and also added my story to their alerts!**

**Third shoutout to... ItsJustAndrea... who added my story to their alerts! wooo!**

**So these are all, so people keep reviewing me and yeah. **

**.**


	6. Rising Back

**Hey guys! So, I'm sitting casually on Christmas Eve Eve. Just updated my 1D fanfic and I thought lets be cool and update my Glee one on so I AM :O go me.**

**Sorry I'm on a high. Boobear birthday tomorrow and Christmas in 2 days, I mean WOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Tired. No rest anymore. It's taken over my life. My family hate me. What is the point of me being here? Quinn's perfect, she is still at home. She doesn't need a job at 16. No. It;s always me. My life is wrecked forever, and I can't stop it.

Chapter 6.

I bumped into some random guy who started talking to me.

"Hey there pretty girl!" I recognised the voice, but I couldn't figure out where from. Then it clicked. My ex, Puck. He didn't want much, only to tell me that he knows a place that pays good money, it was a hairdressers. He was a life saver! I booked a hotel that night, and the next morning I went to the shop. So off I went that morning, scared like hell about it. But, to my surprise, the girls were really nice and understanding there, especially the receptionist, Blaine. He talked to me a lot that first day, I thought he could be my best friend. I told him the whole story, about the baby and Finn, and he was there for me. He offered for me to stay at his place, but I declined - I had only just met him! I got on so well with the girls there, Tina, Mercedes, Harmony and the boys there, Kurt and Mike. They were all so kind; they let me stay at the shop bedrooms - Mercedes owns the place, but she offered. My life was finally rising again, or so I thought.

Santana walked in one day, Blaine said, "Hello, can I help?" As they spoke, I saw the glares Santana kept giving me. So, when they were finished and were getting Santana a gown, I told Blaine it was her, but although he felt sorry, I had to do my job and wash her hair. She kept saying about her Boyfriend and I just wanted to punch her. After she left, I burst out into tears in Kurt's arms, and they said I wasn't allowed near her again at the shop.

Time passed and I knew what was coming, I got enough money to rent a flat in the end, so I moved out of the shop, but still worked there. I would come in every morning with a huge hug from Blaine, he was amazing, I thought he really understood me for whatever reason. Then that day came. A little baby girl, I named her Caroline Jackie Berry. She was the most stunning baby ever. Bright blue eyes, with perfectly pursed lips. I honestly did not know anything was as delicate as a baby. I then saw the Finn look in her eyes, that crushed me inside but he couldn't see her, he left me. If only my parents cared for me. Let me stay at home.

Later that week I heard from Quinn, she had her baby. A boy, named Jamie Ed Fabray. He had bright brown eyes, a glisten always in them. She was amazing and so was her child. I told her all about my job, and how I had improved since we met last time. She was happy for me it seemed, finally I was settling down, but I wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts...<strong>

**Noro again! You are awesome dude! Totally Awesome!**

**REVIEW GUYS. you get a shoutout. Follow on twitter people - 1Dgleekbelieber**

**much love, CJ.**


	7. The Letter

**Heya everyone. Just wanted to say Hi and update my fic. How annoying is this - I was updating my 1D fic, and I clicked preview and it deleted what I had just wrote! I wrote so much as well! So I thought I'd come and update this one and then re-do my 1D one once I had calmed down, so here I am. I was going to update this anyway, but hi. Enough of me blabbing here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Tired. No rest anymore. It's taken over my life. My family hate me. What is the point of me being here? Quinn's perfect, she is still at home. She doesn't need a job at 16. No. It;s always me. My life is wrecked forever, and I can't stop it.

Chapter 7.

I walked into work again the next morning to find post for me. I looked at the handwriting; I didn't know who it was. I opened the letter with Blaine standing behind me trying to see what it said.

'To Rachel,

I am so sorry about everything. I don't know what happened and why I thought I loved Santana. She is so horrible to all my mates and forces me to do everything for her. I miss you so much, I regret it. Getting with Sanatana was the mistake of my life. I want to meet Caroline, I hear she is stunning. I hope you will consider meeting up with me again, call me?

Finn.'

I was crying in the middle of the shop, I didn't know what to do, Finn broke me, but he was my first love, I would always love him, but it's hard to forgive someone for what he did. Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Harmony Kurt and Mike came over one by one and gave me hugs and I said I needed to speak to Blaine alone, I needed his advice, he always knew what to say. We walked into the staff room and I started crying again in his arms.

"Come on Rachel, stop crying, I hate seeing you like this..." Then there was a pause. "Please?" I looked up at him and then sat down on the stool behind me.

"Why? I don't know what to do at all. He broke my heart and now he wants me back? I know Caroline needs to meet him, but I'm so scared..."

"Hey, come on, think of this, if he is saying he does love you and he made a mistake, then you could be the happiest girl in the world, and Caroline would be with her dad, and you could be the perfect family..." he drifted off and I could tell something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Blaine? You can tell me, look at the state I'm in!"

"No, no, I can't..."

"Please Blaine? I don't want to see you cry."

"I've just... I've..." He started to cry more now, and I just lifted his chin up and he looked right into my eyes. "Rachel you're going to hate me bu-"

"I would never hate you Blaine!"

"You will. But... I've always loved you...since the moment we met, I felt something between us, and it would be good for you if you were back with Finn, but, I would never hurt you, because I know somewhere in your heart, you love him but you would always be worried when he left the house in the day, and I know you love me somewhere in your heart..." He had his head down and I felt so confused, he looked up at me waiting for me to say something, but I was speechless. "I know you won't be with me, but you had to know..." He walked out and headed to the bathroom to clean up I guess. I walked out and put the letter in my bag and just went straight to work.

* * *

><p>I got home, and I kept thinking about the day I had just experienced, I didn't know what to do. I decided to call Finn to see if he was serious, he always has his phone so he picked up after 2 rings.<p>

"Rachel! I'm so glad you rang! Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah Finn, I did..."

"What do you think? One thing I forgot to put in, I broke up with Santana."

"Really? Well, um... I don't know what to do... are you serious or are you playing me again?"

"No! I do really miss you, and it was so wrong what I did to you!"

"Okay... well... do you want to come over tomorrow and meet Caroline? I have the day off work an-"

"YES! I would. Where do you live now?"

We carried on talking and I went to bed that night knowing Caroline would finally have her father in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts...<strong>

**Noro again! You are the best!**

**Gleeaholic0321 for favouriting my story! WOO you go Glen Coco :) (sorry Mean Girls)**

**ImmaGleek for adding it to your story alerts! WOO!**

**mhlvsfinchelmonchele for favouriting this! You are awesome!**

**Thank you guys :') More reviews people, :) You know you want to... :)**

**Twitter - 1Dgleekbelieber**

**CJ.**


	8. Meet Up

**Hey guys, how you doing? YEAH I'M SMOKING POT. Sorry, watched Starship today. Love JNR! Anyway, here is my fanfiction update, I'm so bored so I was like awwh what the heck lets be totally awesome and update my fanfiction? Not much has happened that I cant tell you about, so yeah... enjoy! (BTW I'm re-posting this chapter because it cut out the two last bits so yeah if you got 2 emails thats why!)**

* * *

><p><span>Summary<span>

Tired. No rest anymore. It's taken over my life. My family hate me. What is the point of me being here? Quinn's perfect, she is still at home. She doesn't need a job at 16. No. It;s always me. My life is wrecked forever, and I can't stop it.

Chapter 8.

The next day, I woke up and realised what happened the night before. Finn wanted to see me; I told him I would go. I started feeling butterflies in my stomach, but I didn't know why. I thought I could trust him, but my heart was telling me otherwise.

I looked at the clock as it read, 8:00am. Finn was coming over at 10, so I had plently of time to get ready.

By 9:00am I was ready, so I decieded to call Quinn to organise a catch up this afternoon. We decieded to meet at around 3, with our children. I got up, made sure Caroline was ready, I couldn't remember if I had got her dressed or fed her. She was still only a baby, so she had minuture toys that she was playing with. I was playing with Caroline when suddenly, the doorbell rang and shocked me. Surely it wasn't 10 yet? But it was. I rushed to the door, to make sure I didn't seem rude. As I opened the door, Finn was standing there, a smile upon his face.

"Hey Rachel!" He said, obviously excited to see me.

"Hey Finn!" I said, in the same tone.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in months!"

"Yeah, I know. Well, I've been good, Caroline has only been here for about a month and she is already stressing me out, but I love her. How about you?" Finn seemed distracted by something.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good. Santana being a pain so, broke up with her..."

"Sorry to here that." I really wasn't truthfully.

"Yeah, anyway, where is Caroline?"

"One second." I got up and fetched Caroline from her playroom, where she was giggling, and took her downstairs.

"O-oh my..." Finn said, he was starstruck, so much that he didn't say anything for the next 5 minutes.

"Caroline look, it's your dad... Finn... Say hello to daddy!" Caroline stared up at him, the light shining in her eyes, looking more innocent then ever.

"Hey Caroline... I'm sorry I haven't been here... I'm here now though?"

"Here take her, I need the toliet."

"Okay." Finn took Caroline off me as I went to the loo, little did I know what was happening in the other room.

* * *

><p><strong>FINN P.O.V<strong>

Rachel left the room and I was left with the disguisting child in my hands, so I put her down someone in the house, an ugly one too, and went into the kitchen to find where Rachel keeps all of her medication. I switched her depression pills, as I knew she still took them, and put them back in the cupboard, walked into the living room and picked up Caroline again and just waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V<strong>

I walked back in to find Finn looking around awkwardly.

"Finn, are you okay?" He seemed surprised when I came back in.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Here, let me take her from you." I took Caroline from him, as I knew that he was uncomfy. "Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to see you."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about you proving you still love me... and helping me raise Caroline."

"Yeah sounds cool."

"Okay..."

"Look I have to go, I'll call you." He ran out and shut the door before I could get another word in.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shoutouts...<strong>

**Noro - seriously. I love you. You have been there with me since the beginning :') le cries. OMG AND YOU FAVOURITED ME AS AN AUTHOR. YOU ARE THE BEST. OMG AND FAVOURITED STORY. KFLRJFKJ. I DIED.**

**gleekie57 - Thank you so much for favouriting this, I feel loved.**

**emily31476 - Thank you too, for favouriting this. You guys make me feel special!**

**So thank you guys, review more!**

**Twitter - 1Dgleekbelieber**

**CJ.**


	9. Realising

**I'm sorry for not updating, FanFiction hasn't been letting me, but here I am with a new chapter!**

Rachel P.O.V

I don't know why he left exactly, but all I know is he didn't have the courtesy to say why he was leaving, he'd only been here for 5 minutes maximum. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and got ready to see Quinn.

I got ready in the space of 10 minutes, I was already dressed, I just needed to re-do my make up and make sure Caroline was alright. I put her in the car, gathered my bag and got into the car. I arrived 10 minutes early so I ordered myself some food and waited.

I saw Quinn walk in after 10 minutes with Jamie in his pushchair; she saw me and ran straight over, nearly knocking over the waiter.

"Hey!" She said, excited to see me again.

"Hey." I replied, trying to seem happy, but of course, being my best friend, she saw straight through it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah okay… anyway, how've you been?"

"Pretty good, got a job, as you know, and it's cool. I've made loads of friends there! How about you?"

"Yeah it's been good, I've got a job now too!"

"What is it?"

"I called scouted for modelling."

"Oh my gosh seriously? That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Thank you!" I gave her a hug and we sat back down. "Enough with the lies, what's gone on?"

"Fine. Finn came over this morning." Her face fell. "He sent me a letter the other day saying he wanted to be back with me and I invited him over, but he left within 5 minutes and I don't know why, so I'm just a bit worried."

"He is so annoying! Arg. I hate him! After what he did to you!"

"I know, but if there was a chance that he could help me with Caroline, then I wanted to take it."

"I guess. Just don't harm yourself."

"I won't."

"Oh, if you're shaken over it, why don't you take your medication? You still have it right?"

"Yeah I do… good idea! Anyway, how's Sam?"

"He's good, he's been having bonding time with Jamie lately, and he loves him." Hearing this made me kind of upset, but it's not my fault.

"That's good!" We talked for around another hour about lives, what was happening and I told her the situation with Blaine.

Quinn stopped and looked at her phone. "Oh sorry Rachel, I have to go, meeting up with parents, forgot to say, Jamie and I got a apartment!"

"Okay, see you, I'll text you!"

"Bye!" And with that she left. I got up, got my bag and made sure Caroline was okay and put her in the car, and started driving home.

Once I arrived home, I got Caroline in her play room and put on her children's CD, and went to the kitchen to get my medication. I opened the cupboard to see it right at the front. I opened it, and took 2 pills.

Finn P.O.V

I ran out the apartment before she could catch on, I left her wondering most likely, what just happened. I got into the car where Santana was waiting for me to get back.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked me.

"I did it." I said, putting the keys in the car and starting to drive off.

"Good. Now, you're going to lead her on aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." We sat in silence until we reached Santana's house, which was only a 5 minute drive.

"Now you ready for your present for doing such a good job?" she said once we pulled up. I nodded, knowing what she was going to do, and I wanted her to. I loved her, more than I thought at first. Yeah, what I did to Rachel was bad, but it happens. I like Santana so much, I couldn't let her go. We got out the car, she took my hand and led me in. No one was home so it was fine. We walked upstairs to her bedroom, and started making out.

Quinn P.O.V

I feel bad for Rachel, she's been through so much, and I don't know how to help her, I hope she's getting better, and everything sorts itself out, but, it's crazy how much has happened in the space of a few months. I just want her to get better.

Rachel P.O.V

I watched TV all night, there was nothing better to do. I felt hot and sweaty and I didn't know why, I had plenty of water and I wasn't wearing layers. I put Caroline to bed and watched TV for a bit longer, when I received a text.

**From: Blaine**

**Hey, it's me, um, what I said the other day must off shocked you, I'm sorry, I'll let you get on with your life, I just couldn't keep it in. See you at work tomorrow. Blaine.**

I replied quickly, without hesitation.

**To: Blaine**

**Hey, I'm so sorry Blaine but I don't feel the way I feel or have felt about other people like Finn. There may be some connection, but, for now, I need to work it out and I'm not attracted to you in that way. I'm sorry…**

I got no reply after that, and I got worried. I knew I'd see him tomorrow so I wasn't too fussed. I got tired and went to sleep at 10, after feeling hotter.

The alarm went off at 7, I got up fairly quickly and got Caroline and myself ready within half an hour. Having an hour to kill before I had to leave, I decided to go do what my favourite hobby was when I was in my early teens. Performing.

I found one of my old scripts to the school production to High School Musical, yeah not the best but it was the only one I could find. I played Gabriella, and I started repeating the lines I knew, and singing the songs, and dancing around the living room. Before I knew it, it was time to drop off Caroline to day care, and I realised how much I missed performing.

I arrived to work to find Mercedes and Harmony at the reception desk.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone?"

"Tina's upstairs, Blaine not sure, Kurt and Mike are on their way." Mercedes said, and I gave a nod.

"Hey!" Harmony said to me, as if I didn't realise she was there.

"Hey!" She giggled and carried on working at the computer, checking clients for the day. "Excuse me…" I said, walking off to the staff room. I got out my phone and dialled Blaine's number.

"**Hi this is Blaine, I'm not here right now so please leave a message."**

"Hey Blaine, um, where are you? You didn't reply to my message last night and you're not at work. Hope you're okay. Speak soon. Rachel."

I hung up and went back in, and told Mercedes that he wasn't answering.

It was midday and Blaine still wasn't here. I had my lunch break so I said to the girls that I would go to his house. I then quickly said bye to Kurt and Mike and ran out the door.

I arrived at Blaine's within 15 minutes, I was worried, and scared. I knocked on his door and there was no reply.

I knocked again, but still no reply. Then I remembered, he told me where his spare key was hidden. I got it out, unlocked the door and walked in. There was no sign of him, until I walked past the bedroom. I saw him lying there, drugs next to him. I screamed. I didn't know what to do, and he was the one to tell me. I rang the ambulance and then Mercedes to come over. I was scared so much, I couldn't lose him. This was the moment I realised that I did like him, more than I thought first of all, and I was going to do anything to help.

**Hope you guys liked this, took me ages to figure out what to write! Please review! **

**I changed my twitter name btw, so follow - DarrenGleek_1D**

**See ya!**


	10. Hospital trips are never jolly at first

**Don't be mad at me! I've been so busy lately, had to choose my GCSE options, homework, crying at Glee and Harry Potter (le cries) and shit like that so, but I'm back finally so do not hate me, please!**

**Also - planning on writing another ff soon, once I've finished this so don't get confused most likely, but depends how this goes and how I write the next one, I am not telling you what it will be about - you will find out sooner or later.**

**So here we go...**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V<span>

I don't know why I didn't realise that I felt this way about him, he was always there for me, and I just pushed him away. I was deep in thought when the ambulance arrived, and there I was, sitting next to him crying my eyes out while Mercedes talked to the paramedics. This was my fault, I just knew it. It shouldn't of happened to him, I shouldn't of rejected him, then, it would all be normal.

"Rachel?" I heard Mercedes say behind me, as doctors and paramedics came to Blaine and took him to the ambulance. Mercedes gave me her hand, and we walked down with them

"Can I go with you?" I said, struggling through my tears.

"Are you related?"

"No... but he's been there for me, and I can't help thinking I had something to do with why he did this.

"Miss, I-"

"You what? Listen sir, this is my best friend and she is in a state obviously, and all she wants is to be with her friend who she has feelings for and knows he has feelings back, and if there was a chance of them getting together, then we'd be so happy for them, so why don't you just let her go, and let her help Blaine some way or another. You don't understand how much this would mean to her." Mercedes shouted at them, standing up for me, like a good friend, she was so sweet, I loved her so much.

"Um... Miss Berry if you would like to get on..."

As I walked on and sat next to Blaine, I mouthed to Mercedes 'Thank You' and she smiled. She said whatever happened she would meet me at the hospital, so there I sat for 15 minutes next to Blaine, asleep, possibly almost dead. I sat there, holding onto his hand, praying that someone would hear me up there, that someone would save him for me.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the hospital and they rushed him in, me following behind, when I heard someone.<p>

"Rachel! Rachel!"

I turned around and Mercedes was there, but not just her. Harmony, Kurt, Mike, Tina, and surprisingly, Finn.

"Guys..." I said, as they gave me a massive hug, except from Finn or stood awkwardly next to us. "Can you give us a minute? Blaine's through there." I pointed to where they took him and they left. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you... I want to be with you."

"No you don't! You are lying! I know it! You love Santana, and you will! And you know what, I don't love you anymore, Finn! I realised when I found Blaine, he was the one. I don't care what you think about it, you're a prick and I hate you!" I shouted at him, and stomped off away from him.

"Wait Rachel..." he said, grabbing my arm.

"Don't you DARE touch me." I said and slapped him. I walked away, and he stayed there, in shock, but the funny thing was I didn't care. I wanted to see Blaine, I wanted him to be alive. I needed him.

I continued walking, until I found the waiting room where everyone was sitting. I sat down, tears streaming down my face. I had always been an emotional person, so it was natural for me to cry, but I didn't want Finn interfering with Blaine and I.

"Miss Rachel Berry?" I heard, and I turned around and there was a nurse, telling me to come with her. I followed her into a room where she told me what happened.

"Blaine had an overdose of Ectasy we think late last night... is there any reason you think he could of have for doing it?" I knew straight away and just told her. I told her everything with Finn and then Blaine and what he said and she took me to him.

He looked so peaceful, lying there. He looked better there, without me making hell in his life. I walked over next to him and the nurse left to let me see him.

"Hey Blaine..." I spoke to him, and grabbed his hand. "I miss you. I was a bitch I know, I'm sorry, but seeing you... lying here... makes me realise how much I do like you. You are so sweet to me, Blaine; I don't know how I didn't see it. I just wished you... you didn't do this..." I started crying again, but carried on. "You know, everyone is here, Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Harmony, Tina... they all want you back. Especially me. I don't know what I'll do if you don't come back. I'm hoping and praying that you won't leave me, Blaine. Please. I can't be without you."

Suddenly, I felt a hand responding into mine. I saw his eyes, moving, trying to open.

"Blaine? Nurse please! I think he's waking!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so nice, ending it here. But you love me! tell me if this is okay please? Reviews are needed PLEASE? I will love you always!<strong>

**So yeah... hope I will update sometime this week, not sure though, all depends ahaha, but I put you out your misery for now!**

**Twitter - DarrenGleek_1D**

**Bye!**


	11. Hope comes to those who ask

**You guys should feel special, I updated again. I have nothing to do right now so I was like WHY NOT BE NICE AND UPDATE AGAIN? Since it might be ages until I update again after this ahaha, so here we go with Chapter 11...**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V<span>

People were rushing all around me, asking me to move, to check on Blaine and see, but I wouldn't let go of him. I needed to be the first person he saw or touched when he woke, if he did.

I saw his eyes opening, slowly, but they were definitely opening. I felt his grip on my hand, as his head turned in my direction. His eyes opened and he looked at me. He looked at me, and for sure it felt amazing.

"Ra...Racchh...Rachel..." He said, struggling to speak properly.

"Hi Blaine..." I replied, not sure how he would react. "Do you rememeber anything?"

"I... I remember you texting me... and me crying... and after that, it's a blur..." He looked so pale and upset, he remembered what I had said, what I did. This was partly my fault, I knew it.

"Blaine... I'm so sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? You can't be blamed for not liking me..." I could see tears building in his eyes, I had to say something.

"Blaine, I was wrong okay. I realised once I found you th-"

"You... you found me? What happened?" A nurse nodded at me to say that I could tell him.

"You didn't show up for work the next day so, I went to yours, I knew where the key was and, I came in and you were lying on the floor, and you took an overdose, Blaine."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault! I was a bitch to you, but when I found you there, I realised that..." I paused, took an intake of breath as Blaine stared into my eyes. "I do like you. A lot. When we arrived, Finn was here and I slapped him because I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you."

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes I am. I swear Blaine, I wouldn;t do anything else to hurt you... I know now th-" I was interuppted with his hands on the back of my head, and his lips touching mine. It felt right, it felt like time should stop, and we should be together forever. We broke apart and just laughed.

"Well, I don't know how long I'm going to be stuck here, but go see the others, I know they'll be outside, to tell them."

"Okay." I started to walk out, when he grabbed my arm.

"Also, Rachel... would you... um... be my... girlfriend?" He looked down as he said it, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to see the others.

* * *

><p>"Well how is he?" They all said, surprisingly in unison.<p>

"He's awake," They cheered. "And... I told him how I felt, and, he asked me to be his girlfriend." I said this while smiling.

"What did you say?" Kurt asked.

"Yes..." Then all of them screamed and gave me a hug. It felt right, to be with them all at this time, even if it was in a hospital. I was with Blaine now, and that was all that mattered in my opinion.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I headed home. Blaine had to stay overnight to check he was okay, but if all went well I would pick him up in the afternoon. I went to pick up Caroline, she stayed at Quinn's after day-care, had a bit of catch up with Quinn to tell her what had happened, she seemed happy but I wasn't paying that much attention because I was so happy. We arrived home, and it was already 6pm. I gave her dinner, a bath and put her to bed.<p>

Once she was in bed, I made myself dinner, well, I ordered pizza and watched The Voice, Hellcats, things like that. I stayed up until midnight, and before I went to bed, I logged onto faceboook and changed my relationship status, and comments flowed in. I just ignored them, and went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't much, but I kind of got writers block in the last part so I just went with the flow. Hope it's okay for now. Might update soon though.<strong>

**For a new FF idea, I was going to do Glee goes to Hogwarts? Review and say if you think that's good please? Because I don't know if I should or not.**

**See you!**

**DarrenGleek_1D**


	12. Bonding

**Hello again. If you think about it, this is pretty quick for me to update, but, it's after school, my club got cancelled and I'm sniffing because J.K Rowling is amazing, so yeah, I thought I'd give you an update... so yeah.**

* * *

><p><span>Rachel P.O.V<span>

I woke up the next morning remembering last nights events. Remembering how he told me everything, and how happy the others were. I didn't want that moment to stop. I knew then that Finn was the biggest mistake and Caroline would never need to be with him, she would grow with Blaine. My life was settling after ages of worries. It was a saturday morning, so I went shopping with Caroline, looking for Kurt's birthday present as his bithday was next week. I lost track of time, when I looked at my time it said:

**3.26pm**

**1 Text Message From: Blaine Anderson**

I opened the message to see Blaine was ready to be picked up when I was ready, so I paid and left straight away.

I took Caroline with me, to properly introduce her to him, vice versa. It took around 15 minutes to get there, and once I arrived I was sent to the waiting room, where he was waiting for me.

"Blaine! Sorry I took so long - lost track of time as was looking for Kurt's present!" He looked up slowly while speaking.

"That's okay, how ar-" He stopped as he saw Caroline in my arms, smiling at him. "Rachel... she's beautiful..." I just giggled.

"Well, that's go back to mine and you can play her games with her okay?" He nodded, and we got into the car once he was let out, and we talked about him on the way home, I wanted to make sure he was okay and not just faking. He seemed fine, and I trusted the doctors, as well as him. We arrived home; he took Caroline into the living room while I made her dinner and started on ours. I heard so many giggles from the other room, I knew he was good with children, but this is amazing. He made her laugh, and soon enough she'd _want _to sleep.

The food needed a while to cook and be ready, so I got the laptop and sat ont he sofa while they were playing. I logged onto facebook to see many notifications; 1 about my status saying '**27 people commented on your new realtionship status.**' and the others, posts on my wall, saying they were happy for me, I looked up at Blaine, and he was smiling, having fun with Caroline, and it made my heart melt, knowing that they were getting along.

After 15 minutes, Caroline's food was ready and we fed her. We bathed her and put her to bed, to come downstairs just in time for our dinner. It was 7pm, and we sat down at the dinner table. I had made roast dinner, because I knew Blaine loved it.

"Thank you, Rachel." he said, and smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"That's okay, for all I put you through, this is the least i could do." We carried on eating, and talked about things that had happened, and what we wanted. We sat there for another hour after we finished dinner, just chatting - he was so easy to talk to, I felt special, like a normal teenager, not a girl with a baby. But I was happy, to my surprise, and again, I went to bed with a smile on face, but this time for many other reasons. One of which being, I was in the arms of a wonderful man who I knew loved me, and wanted to be with me.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know this is like nothing, but I didn't know what else to add - but I really wanted to do a BlaineCaroline bonding chapter so, yeah.**

**Should I do the Glee goes to Hogwarts fic? Because they are my main fandoms and I think it'll be cool, but wanted to know your opinion!**

**See you soon,**

**DarrenGleek_1D**


End file.
